


‘Til the End

by simpforboys



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Book/Movie 2: The Scorch Trials, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, The Death Cure, newt is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforboys/pseuds/simpforboys
Summary: "𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞'𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?""'𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝?""'𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙."-------(y/n) woke up one morning in a box, barely remembering her own name; only to find out she was the only girl amongst boys.who knew a blond boy with a strange accent would set a pathway into something more than friends.throw love into a world of chaos, they never thought about consequences.(newt x reader.)[really new fan- go easy on me.]{maze runner au! newt likes girls}|all rights to James Dashner for his plot, characters, and settings.|
Relationships: Gladers (Maze Runner)/You, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. 1- A New Greenie

go back and read the prologue if you haven't pls :)

(y/n) filled up the pail of soil, carrying the bucket back towards the garden.  
"thanks, (y/n)." Zart said. 

"no problem." she smiled at him, handing him the pail and began walking towards the kitchen to grab supper. 

"thanks, Fry." she grinned at the cook, grabbing a plate, feeling her stomach growl. 

she sat down, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on her. after being at the Glade for almost a month, she had gotten use to the way the boys had treated her differently. 

"hi, (y/n)!" Chuck said, sitting across from her happily as he dug into his food. 

"hey." she replied enthusiastically. Chuck had been the Greenie before her. 

"how's your day?" Chuck asked, his mouth full. 

"it's alright. how about yours?" 

"great. this samwich is really guod." he spoke. 

(y/n) laughed a little as she saw Newt approaching. "hello." he gently smiled down at them, sitting down. 

"hi." she sighed, about to take a bite of her sandwich when an alarm began going off. Newt and (y/n) looked at each other before jumping up, running over to the Box. 

"a new Greenie?" she asked Newt. he nodded at her. 

the other boys surrounded the opening, waiting to see the face of the new glader. 

please be a girl.. she hoped. 

a loud bang was heard as the doors began opening. 

a boy with dark brown hair raised his hand up to block out the sunlight. (y/n) smirked a little, remembering how she had done the same thing a month before. 

"now you're not the only Newbie, (y/n)." someone said from the other side. 

the girl raised her eyebrows at him, telling him to buzz off. 

"what a klunk." another voice said. 

Gally jumped down into the box. "day one, Greenie. rise and shine."

he grabbed the boy by the shirt and threw him up onto the grass. the boys began laughing as the brunette looked around in confusion. 

(y/n) was pressed tightly against Newt as the boys began enclosing around the new Greenie. suddenly, he sprang up and began running. 

"hey, we've got a runner!" Zart shouted. 

(y/n) rolled her eyes as the group starting laughing. "ooh." she squinted, watching as the brunette face planted. 

he quickly got up, looking around in panic. 

"alright, alright. (y/n), can you help him a bit?" Alby asked. the girl nodded, pushing through the group of boys to talk to the boy. 

"(y/n)-" Newt called after her, but she ignored him. 

"hey, Greenie." she said. 

"where am i? what is this place?" he bombarded her with questions. 

"slim it, okay. i'm sorry about those slintheads over there. my name is (y/n). do you remember your name?" 

"n-no." he nervously said. 

"that's okay." she gave him a reassuring look, turning around to see Alby walking over. 

"since you came so late, i'll give you the tour tomorrow morning." Alby said. 

Newt came walking over, giving (y/n) a little glare. "Greenbean, meet Newt. when i'm not around he's in charge." 

"good thing you're always around then." Newt and Thomas shook hands. 

"that was some dash you made earlier. ya know, for a second i thought you had the chops to be a runner. until you face planted." 

(y/n) grinned at Newt as Alby chuckled a bit. "can you two do me a favor? go find Chuck." 

"you'll be alright, Greenie. just listen to these two klunks, and it'll be okay." (y/n) said.


	2. Prologue

(y/n) gasped awake at the sudden jerk of metal scraping against the walls. her head was pounding as it felt like gravity was keeping her against the cold, hard floor. 

her stomach felt sour as the lift continued to rise. the screeching noises irritated her ears greatly and she gripped onto whatever she could. 

where am i? she thought. 

with another hard jerk the lift stopped. panic filled her as she slid into a corner, trying to hide herself; afraid of what's to come.

a crevice of light peeped through the top as it sounded like voices from the outside. the darkness soon blinded her with light, lifting her hand up to shield her eyes as she tried to disappear into the wall. 

"please don't hurt me!" she shouted accidentally, hearing murmurs and whispers. 

silhouettes of bodies stood on top of her, closing her eyes as her chest rose and fell quickly. 

she felt the lift shift as someone jumped down with her. "hi, love. you're okay, you can open your eyes." 

she nervously opened one eyelid, soft brown eyes looking at her. "can you remember your name?" he asked softly. he had a weird accent that she couldn't quite figure out what. 

his blond hair fell over his forehead messily as she sucked in a deep breath. "(y/n).. i think."

why couldn't she remember anything?

"hi, (y/n). my name is Newt." he gave her a gentle smile, holding his hand out. 

she looked around at all the boys staring down at her. there had to have been around fifty to sixty. 

"we're here to help, okay? we're not the enemy." he told her. she cautiously accepted his hand, standing up. 

"grab a rope, you slinthead!" someone shouted. 

slinthead?

(y/n) grabbed onto the rope, climbing up and accepting the hands as she fell onto the grass. 

teenage boys from all different sizes, races, and ages stared at her in awe. chills ran down her spine. 

"this Greenie is a girl!" someone said. more murmurs as they all stared at her. 

she felt like a piece of meat in a cage of hungry wolves. "alright, stop crowding her you bloody klunks." the blond boy scolded. 

klunks? what the hell is going on?

"hi, (y/n). i'm Alby, and welcome to the Glade."


	3. 2- Thomas

(y/n) waved at Minho as he came running into the glade. he smiled at her, continuing his path to the Map Room. 

she turned her gaze to Newt, watching as he talked to Winston. suddenly, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Gally shoving the Greenie so hard he fell backwards. 

she broke out into a run, listening as the Greenie began panicking. "alright, calm, calm, calm." Gally tried. 

"don't touch me!" the brunette shouted. 

"just relax." Gally said. 

"what the hell is wrong with you guys?" 

"just calm down, alright." Newt said, his accent thick as the brunette turned towards the crowd. 

"no! why won't you tell me what's out there?" he looked at (y/n). 

"don't look at me. i'm still new." she said. 

Newt looked at her with amusement in his eyes. she noticed, quickly feeling her face grow warm as she tried not to look at him. 

"just tryna protect you, man." Alby said. 

"it's for your own good." Newt spoke. 

"you guys just can't keep me here!" 

"we can't let you leave." Alby said firmly. 

"why not?" the brunette asked. 

a deep rumble came from the maze walls as the doors began to shut. "next time, i'm gonna let you leave." Gally told the Greenie, walking off. 

"welcome to the glade." Alby said. 

everyone began walking off as the brunette stared at the doors. "scary, huh?" (y/n) said awkwardly, coming to stand next to him. 

"what the hell is going on around here, (y/n)?" he turned to her. 

"uh, to be completely honest i don't know myself yet. but what did i say earlier? listen to Newt and Alby and you'll be okay." 

"Chuck said something about a maze." he said. 

"Chuck can be a liar, and he was the Greenie before me. he knows as much as i do." (y/n) told him. a pounding in her chest made her feel guilty. 

"what's with all the secrecy?" he asked, walking back slowly to the middle with the girl. 

"frustrating, i know. but everything they do is to keep you; and us, safe. you should have fun tonight though." (y/n) said. 

"what's tonight?" he questioned. 

"we have sort of like a welcoming thing for each Greenie. last month it was me, this month it's you. they're fun if you stick with the right people. oh, and don't drink Gally's recipe." she patted him on the shoulder, walking off. 

"wait, (y/n)?" 

"yeah?"

"why are you the only girl?" 

(y/n) laughed a little. 

"i keep wondering that myself."

later that night the boys lit the fire pit, hooting and hollering like a bunch of animals. (y/n) sat down on a log nearby, enjoying the crackling sound. 

her eyes followed Newt as he sat down next to the Greenie. she sighed, moving her hair as she leaned back. 

she often found herself thinking about her past life. who was she? where was she? how old is she? 

Chuck told her she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Chuck himself couldn't be more than thirteen, maybe fourteen at most.  
it was frustrating. not remembering anything. 

"(y/n)! wanna wrestle me?" Gally smirked from across the fire. a small gang of boys stood behind him. 

"you're on." she grinned, moving to stand in front of him. 

"three.. two.." Winston trailed off. 

Gally and (y/n) sized each other up. she was shorter than him, but she was much quicker. he tried to charge her, but she moved out of the way as he ran into Frypan and Clint. 

"think you're stealthy?" Gally joked. 

-

Newt sat on the opposite side of the log with the brunette boy next to him. 

"how was your first day, Greenie?" he asked. 

the boy nodded slowly. Newt looked at his drink. "here, put some hair on your chest." 

the boy cautiously took a sip, immediately spitting it out. "what is that?" he asked. 

"i don't know. Gally's recipe, a trade secret." Newt turned around to where (y/n) and Gally were fighting. 

"you two seem close." the boy spoke up. 

"what?" Newt asked, getting broken out of his trance. the brunette turned around, watching as (y/n) laughed at something the gladers said. 

"you two seem close." he repeated.

"well, i mean, we're friends." Newt cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"i mean like- as a couple." the boy said. 

"huh? no- she's great, and beautiful, and- you think all these other klunks haven't told her all the same thing? it's hard. plus, love wouldn't last out here." 

after a few more minutes of talk Newt insisted on showing the greenie more to the people and their roles. 

just as they were walking behind, Gally threw (y/n) into the brunette causing them both to fall over. 

"careful!" Newt scolded. 

"you slinthead!" (y/n) shot up, her shoulder aching. 

"sorry, Greenbean." she apologized to the boy on the floor. 

"what do you say, Greenie? wanna see what you're made of?" Gally insisted as the boy stood up. 

(y/n) went and stood next to Newt, trying to soothe her shoulder pain. "you okay?" he asked. 

"yeah." she nodded. 

"(y/n) i can help with that!" one of the builders smirked. Newt glared at the boy. 

"i bet you would like that, huh?" (y/n) rolled her eyes, hearing the boys snicker. 

"Newt, can you help please?" she quietly asked. Newt blushed, nodding as he avoided eye contact. 

"rules are simple, Greenie. i try to push you out of the circle, you try to last more than five seconds." Gally said, sizing up the boy in the circle. 

(y/n) felt Newt's shaky hands come onto her shoulders, rubbing the muscles. the boys began cheering as Gally threw the boy onto the floor. 

"come on, Greenie. i'm not done yet." Gally said. 

"stop calling me Greenie." the brunette replied. 

"stop calling you that? what do you wanna be called? Shank?" Gally smirked as the boys laughed. 

the boy charged Gally as they trashed around. suddenly, Gally threw him back down. 

"i think i've settled on Shank." Gally said. 

(y/n) tried not to notice how warm her cheeks were as she felt Newt's fingers digging into her shoulders. she couldn't help but lean into his touch. 

the boy once more charged Gally as they walked together. in a blink of an eye, Gally was down on the sand. 

"not bad for a Greenie, huh?" someone said. 

(y/n) flinched as Gally kicked the boy's foot out, watching as the teen fell. 

he began mumbling something, shooting up quickly. "Thomas! i remember my name! Thomas!" 

"Thomas!" Alby cheered. the boys all held out their drinks, cheering to the new Greenie. 

all of a sudden, a roar from outside the walls came. (y/n) quickly latched onto Newt's shirt, fear rushing over her. 

"what the hell is that?" Thomas asked. 

"that, my friend, is a Griever." Gally said. 

"don't worry, you're safe here with us. nothing get's through those walls." Gally continued. 

"alright, tuck it in for the night. goodnight." Alby instructed. 

(y/n) let go of Newt, clearly embarrassed as she didn't say another word to him and went to her hammock. 

she slumped into it, letting out a shaky breath as she swung slightly. 

she heard Newt and Alby's footsteps as they patrolled for a little. "psst, Thomas?" she whispered, poking her head up to see if he was awake. 

"yeah?" 

"nice job, to Gally, ya know." she complimented. 

Thomas blushed slightly. "thank you."


	4. 3- Banishing

(y/n) squatted down as she tied a vine to connect the two pieces of wood together. Zart, Newt, and Thomas worked on the other side. 

"look, if you really wanna help you can go get more fertilizer." Newt said, handing Thomas a shovel and pail. 

Thomas took it and headed off to the Deadheads. "you doin' alright, (y/n)?" Newt turned to the girl. 

"yeah." she nodded, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Newt flashed her a small smile as she continued on the other side. 

moments later, screams were heard as Thomas came sprinting back into sight. "help! help! help!" Thomas was yelling at the top of his lungs. 

Zart and (y/n) made eye contact as the three of them jumped up and ran over to where Ben was on top of Thomas. 

"i'm gonna kill you!" he said angrily. 

Newt took the shovel in his hand and hit Ben on the back of his head. (y/n) flinched as Ben fell onto her feet. 

Gally and Newt pinned Ben down as (y/n) went over to Thomas. "what happened? are you okay?" 

"he just attacked me!" Thomas let out a shaky breath. 

"lift his shirt!" Alby said. Gally grabbed the hem and lifted it up. 

deep blue and purple vine-like veins filled his stomach as a gaping hole was in the middle. (y/n) felt sick to her stomach. 

"he's been stung.. in the middle of the day?" Gally asked. 

Ben was crying on the floor as Alby stood up. "bring him to the pit." 

-

Minho dragged Ben in the middle of the circle of boys. (y/n) stood with Chuck, her stomach in knots as she watch Ben plead for mercy. 

Thomas came walking over as the boys began pushing Ben into the maze. the doors were beginning to close as Chuck turned around and walked away. 

"what are they doing?" Thomas asked her. 

"what does it look like? they're forcing him into the maze." she answered. 

Ben started screaming as the doors shut tightly. (y/n) felt tears prick her eyes as she turned to go find Chuck and distract herself. 

"you okay?" Winston asked her; scaring her slightly. 

"yeah. crazy stuff." she nodded. 

Winston gave her a sad smile as he walked past her. 

that night when the sky became dark the Gladers walked over to the wall of names.  
(y/n) watched as Gally carved Ben's name into the stone, letting out a sigh. 

she looked down at Chuck; who seemed to be entirely taken aback. she patted him on the shoulder softly. 

she laid down in her hammock, staring up at the stars. "do you think he'll make it?" Thomas asked her. 

"i don't know." she whispered back. 

she could feel his eyes memorizing her face. "is your shoulder feeling better?" 

"yeah. Newt is pretty good at massages." she tried joking, feeling a little better when she realized he smiled. 

"do you like him?" he asked suddenly. 

"huh? uh- he's a really good person and all- but we're just friends. it's hard to find friends in here, you know. being the only girl in a group of boys. they stare at you because you're different. considering i'm the first female they've been around in awhile they forget how to act. ten boys have already confessed their love to me." she told him softly. 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "i've only been here for a month too. personally, i think it's impossible to fall in love in a month. or to be truly in love. there's a difference, loving someone and being in love with someone." 

"yeah, i get that." Thomas said. 

silence filled the air, other than the snores coming from the boys. 

"do you wanna get out of here? the Glade, i mean." he asked her. 

"so badly." she answered. 

"i'm going to try my best to help. to get all of us out, safely. we'll be okay, (y/n)."


	5. 4- Another?

"you enjoying that meal, (y/n)?" Ethan, one of the Sloppers smirked. 

"you enjoy scraping klunk everyday?" she grinned sarcastically back. 

Thomas and Chuck choked on their food as they broke out into a fit of giggles. Ethan glared at them before walking back to his friends. 

"are they botherin' ya?" Newt spoke up from behind her. she turned around, looking up into his brown eyes. 

"i'm okay, Newt. promise. take a seat, come join us." she patted the spot on the bench next to her. he slid in, sitting up straight as he dug into his eggs. 

"Newt? i have a question." Thomas said. 

"you always do." Newt mumbled under his breath, causing (y/n) to smirk a little. 

"i wanna be a Runner." 

(y/n) raised her eyebrows at Thomas. she, herself never thought about being a runner. she was happy being a Track-hoe, helping out wherever she could when she wasn't attending the garden. but a Runner? 

"okay." Newt said. 

"o-okay? just okay?" Thomas said in shock. 

"okay. that doesn't mean you're going to be one." Newt raised his eyebrows. 

"well- tell me about it. what do you do?" Thomas insisted. 

"they're the best of the best." Newt began talking. Thomas had noticed how (y/n) unknowingly leaned in closer to the blond. 

"it's not all about how fast you run or how long you can run for. you have to be smart, willing to take risks but not be too risky, and be able to handle it all." 

"do you have an experience with being a Runner?" (y/n) asked. Newt looked at her face to see her staring at him. 

"uh, yeah. i was one until i hurt my leg." 

"what happened?" Thomas asked. 

"running from a Griever." Newt answered shortly. 

just as Thomas was about to speak the alarm started going off. confused, the four of them walked over to the Box. the other Gladers were gathering around, just as confused. 

"another Greenie?" Gally asked. 

all eyes were on Thomas. "i don't have anything to do with this!" he defended. 

the rattling of the Box was heard as the doors opened slowly. Newt and Alby pushed into the front, everyone watching as Newt jumped down. 

"it's another girl." he said, looking up at (y/n). she felt her stomach drop as the attention turned towards her. 

"she looks dead." Alby said. 

"alright, let's get her out of this." Newt dismissed. Alby and Newt grabbed onto the girl and helped her onto the grass. 

Newt almost fell backwards as the girl shot up, gasping for air. "Thomas.." she mumbled, immediately falling back down. 

murmurs went through the crowd of boys as (y/n) and Thomas made eye contact. she was looking at him with caution until Newt spoke up. 

"there's a note." he said, unfolding the paper. 

Newt's brown eyes skimmed over the paper, his face becoming paler as he handed it to Alby. Alby's expression dropped as he looked at everyone. 

"she's the last one. ever." he read aloud. 

(y/n) felt chills run down her spine as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "alright, i don't want anyone to touch her. boys, specifically. when she wakes we'll have (y/n) talk to her." Alby instructed. 

Clint and Jeff ran over, lifting her and walking over to the Homestead. 

"two girls!" someone in the back cheered. Newt, Thomas, and Alby glared back there as (y/n) felt instantly uncomfortable. 

"(y/n), can we talk?" Newt asked. 

"Thomas, we're talking." Alby said, much more firm than Newt. 

(y/n) walked over to a tree with Newt as the boys headed back to work. "wow. another.. another girl." (y/n) said. she was still in shock. 

"i thought you said they came once a month-"

"they did. something strange is happening, and i don't know what. Tommy shows up, then all bloody hell breaks loose." Newt sighed, throwing his head back. 

"i think you should at least talk to Minho about Thomas being a Runner. i've only known him for a little bit- but he seems to know what he's sure of. at least let him try out." 

Newt stared at her, studying her soft features. "did he ask you to say that?" 

"no. we just had a chat last night. i don't know, i trust him." she said quietly. 

Newt felt his stomach twist.


	6. 5- Dead Man

Minho and the other Runners came jogging in from the maze. (y/n) watched as the other Runners jogged to the Map Room while Minho started gasping for air. 

"doesn't he run everyday? why is he out of breath?" Thomas asked. 

"dunno." (y/n) replied, leaning against her shovel. Thomas was working with her today to try to see where he fits in for roles.

"let's go talk to him." Thomas said, dropping his stuff and walking over. 

"Tommy!" she sighed, running behind him. 

"(y/n), can you tell Alby i need to see him? and can you get me water?" Minho asked, his cheeks flushed. 

"course." she turned around, jogging over to the Homestead. 

"Alby?" she called out. Alby walked down the creaky stairs. "yeah?" he asked. 

"Minho just came back. said he needed to talk to you." she told him, exiting and grabbing Minho a cup of water before walking back. 

"thank you." Minho sighed, chugging the water without stopping. 

"what?" Alby snapped. 

"there's one. a dead one." Minho said, a sparkle in his eye. 

"dead what?" Alby asked, staring at Minho like he was crazy. 

"a dead Griever!" Minho rolled his eyes. Alby's expression went wide as (y/n) and Thomas looked at each other in shock.

"alright. the doors are about to close so we'll head out there first thing in the morning.   
(y/n), can you let Newt know?" Alby looked at the girl. 

she nodded. "any idea where he is?" 

"where who is?" Newt asked from behind. 

(y/n) jumped, grabbing onto Thomas's bicep at the surprise. she immediately let go, but the touch didn't go unnoticed by the four boys. Newt unknowingly clenched his fists as he huffed through his nose. 

"you. you need to stop scaring me." she smiled at him. 

"Newt, Minho said there's a dead Griever in the maze." Alby explained.

"you two are gonna go check it out tomorrow, right?" Newt made sure. Alby nodded. 

-

the next morning Minho, Alby, and the other Runners ate quickly and left into the maze. Newt walked around the Glade, helping where it was due. 

"when do you think the girl is going to wake up?" he heard two Track-Hoes speaking. 

"i don't know. i hope soon, though. (y/n) is getting a little boring." Ted, a boy with black hair and even blacker eyes stated. 

Newt clenched his jaw as he glared at the teenager. Ted immediately adverted his gaze back down, getting back to shoveling. 

Newt felt grateful (y/n) wasn't working in the garden today. she was helping Gally and the Builders with a new project. 

she leaned over the table, her hair up as she spoke to all the teenage boys staring at her in awe. 

Newt rolled his eyes. 

-

it was nearing dinner time and there was no sign of Minho and Alby. the other Runners had returned, but had no clue where the other two were. 

Newt couldn't help but panic. his hands were drenched with sweat, his eyes were bloodshot, he barely ate the meal in front of him. 

"Newt.. Newt.. Newt!" (y/n) snapped him out of his daze. 

"huh?" he asked. 

"why can't we send out a search party?" Thomas asked. 

"maybe they're just running late. they'll be okay." she tried to sound sure, but she was scared herself. 

"the doors close in five bloody minutes, guys." Newt accidentally snapped. 

he got up from the picnic table and ran over to the West door. (y/n), Chuck, and Thomas followed. 

"hate to say this, but they're probably dead." Chuck frowned. 

"Chuck!" (y/n) gasped. 

"surely they're-" 

"the doors close in two minutes. if they aren't dead now, they will be tomorrow morning." Newt said, turning back around to walk away. 

the three stared out to the vine-filled walls. footsteps were heard, and slowly Minho's figure came into sight. 

"Newt! Newt! they're back! they're back!" Thomas shouted. 

Newt began limp-running over, everyone coming over as Minho was dragging Alby's body. 

a deep rumble came which meant the doors were closing. "you can make it, come on!"   
(y/n) cheered, her heart pounded in her chest as a ringing in her ears blocked out the noise. 

"come on, Minho!" Chuck yelled. 

"don't you dare! Tommy, don't you dare!" Newt was shouting now. 

and before (y/n) could do anything, Thomas was running into the maze. the doors shut.


	7. 6- Half Alive

(y/n) looked at the door in shock at what Thomas had done. she had assumed he would be pretty reckless, but entering the Maze? 

she could tell Newt was fuming from next to her. "bloody slinthead!" Newt cursed. 

"woah." (y/n) whispered next to him. Newt shook his head, stomping away from the door. 

Chuck and (y/n) made eye contact. worried about their friend's safety, they stood by the door as the others began walking away. 

"they're dead, (y/n). might as well get away from the walls." Gally told her firmly. 

she sent him a look before darting to the fire pit. Scott, an average height boy who worked with the Track-Hoes had lit it moments ago, huddling with his friends. 

she sat down on a tree stump, putting her head in her hands. "shucking idiot." she murmured under her breath. 

"i was starting to like him too." Chuck frowned from next to her. 

"me too." she sighed, lifting her head and noticing how angry Newt looked as he stood under the Homestead. 

"i should probably talk to him, huh?" she muttered to Chuck. he nodded in response. 

"i don't know... he's kinda intimidating when he's mad." she eyed Newt carefully. he chewed on his cheek, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the fire. 

"do you think Alby is gonna make it?" Chuck asked suddenly. 

"i dunno. honestly... they probably all won't make it." she sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

they listened as the other Gladers conversed loudly over the fire. "you alright, (y/n)?" Zart asked. 

"yeah." she nodded softly at him, keeping her eyes on the hot fire that emerged. 

"when do you think the girl is going to wake up?" Chuck asked. 

"no clue. i'm gonna go talk to Newt." she said, getting up and walking around the boys. 

she felt eyes on her as she turned her head to see three boys staring. they immediately adverted their gaze down. she huffed through her nose as Newt watched her approaching. 

"you alright?" she asked. 

“just pissed. and stressed. worried about Alby, and Minho, and-“ 

“Thomas.” she finished for him. he looked at her, nodding slightly. 

“can’t believe he did that. it’s suicide, ya know.” Newt told her. 

“i know.” she cracked her knuckles. 

“alright. i reckon it’s time for bed.” Newt wrapped things up, telling the boys to get to sleep. he looked severely annoyed. 

(y/n) laid in her hammock as Chuck snored softly next to her. she gazed up at the stars, letting her mind wander off. 

where was she before the Glade?

who was she before the Glade?

did she have a family?

who is doing this to a bunch of kids?

the bright sky and Chuck shaking her woke her up next morning. “what the shuck do you want?” she groaned. 

“come look! they’re alive!” Chuck said excitedly. 

she practically jumped up, running over to the walls where Minho and Thomas came in with Alby. 

Newt was over there, a small scowl on his face but he looked overall relieved. “Tommy! Minho!” she cheered, noticing them smiling tiredly at her as they gave Alby to the Med-Jacks. 

“how did you-“ she began asking, but noticed how exhausted they looked. 

“never mind. i’m just glad you’re safe. you should eat and get some rest.” she told them. the boys didn’t protest.


	8. 7- Runners

(y/n) stood with Chuck as they listened outside the Homestead. eavesdropping was wrong, but it was a council meeting. 

what Newt doesn't know won't hurt him..

lots of shouting was heard as her and Chuck waited in the warm air. it was muggy, and hot. her normal blue flannel was laying in her hammock as she went with just a white tank top. 

her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she heard a door slam. flinching slightly, Gally came storming out. 

"you okay, Gall-"

"shut up, (y/n)." he snapped, not looking back at her as he kept going. 

"little klunk." she rolled her eyes. 

"rude." Chuck said from next her. 

she couldn't help but feel her lips curl into a smile as she stifled a laugh. Chuck was her best friend in the Glade- besides Newt. and now, maybe Thomas. 

"you think they'll banish him?" (y/n) asked. 

"i don't know. but i don't doubt Gally would have suggested it." Chuck said. 

slowly, the Keepers exited the Homestead one by one. without thinking, they both darted into the shelter and went to the council room. 

"what happened?" (y/n) asked. 

Newt, Minho, and Thomas jumped at the sudden intrusion. "you're not supposed to be in here." Newt said. 

"come on, Newt. we're all friends, are we not?" (y/n) smiled at him. 

Newt sighed, his stomach filled with butterflies as he read off the paper in his hand. "Thomas is becoming a Runner. but, he gets one day in the Slammer." 

“oh that’s nothing. you’ll be fine, Tommy.” she said. 

“you wanna join me?” Thomas teased. 

“you wish.” she laughed. 

Newt felt his lip curl into a scowl and Minho gave Newt a knowing look. “maybe if you’re lucky i’ll walk by every hour to grace you with my presence.”

“oh yeah?” Thomas snickered as they walked out together. 

“they’re just friends. calm down, you klunk.” Chuck told Newt causing Minho to burst out laughing. 

“get out, shuck face.” Newt rolled his eyes. 

“i’m just sayin-“

“out!” Newt barked. 

Newt heard the door shut as Chuck raced out. “if you would just tell her i’m sure she would wanna join you in the bedro-“ Minho started. 

“get out, Minho!” Newt snapped.

Minho giggled as he followed his friends out. 

Newt huffed through his nose as he collected his notes and walked up to where the Med-Jacks were taking care of the girl and Alby. 

(y/n) stood around with Thomas, Minho, and Chuck as they conversed under a tree. “what’s it like in the Slammer?” Thomas asked. 

“you sit in the ground all day with no food or water.” Minho said. 

“no food or water?” Chuck gasped. 

“we’ll sneak you something.” (y/n) told Thomas. 

“hey- what happened in there with Gally? he told me to shut up when i asked.” (y/n) lowered her voice as Gally stood with the other builders. he was glowering at Minho and Thomas. 

“he tried to get me banished, threatened to kill me, then Minho kicked his ass.” Thomas explained. 

“of course Minho kicked his ass. Minho is the protector.” (y/n) joked causing the boys to laugh.


	9. 8- Opening Up

Chuck and (y/n) watched as Newt tied Thomas into the Slammer. "that's gotta be boring." she said. 

"well duh." Chuck replied. 

"shut up, you." she rolled her eyes, grabbing a shovel as Newt came around. "start working, you two." he said. 

"sir yes sir!" (y/n) saluted, walking back to the garden where Zart was waiting for her. 

she heard Newt giggle behind her which made her smile. "you too, Slinthead." Newt scolded Chuck. 

"sir yes sir!" Chuck repeated, walking back to the other Sloppers. 

"Chuck! never say that to me again." Newt called after the preteen. 

"okay... sir!" Chuck snickered, running away quickly. 

"bloody shuck-face." Newt shook his head. 

"oh come on, he just wants to be like his favorite person. me." she teased Newt, leaning on her shovel as they stood face to face. 

"i beg to differ." Newt grinned. 

"yeah well... keep begging." she replied. 

"mhm. maybe i will." Newt raised his eyebrows at her in amusement. 

"you do that." she smirked. 

"Newt! leave (y/n) alone so she can continue working, that shovel isn't gonna move itself!" Zart barked. 

"yeah, Newt." (y/n) teasingly said, walking quickly to the other side of the garden. Newt shook his head, smiling to himself as he began his walk around the Glade. 

later that night (y/n) and Chuck grabbed food for Thomas and snuck over to the Slammer. he was sitting with his back against the wall, playing with his fingers. 

“here ya go, shank.” (y/n) said, handing Thomas a cup of water and food. 

her and Chuck sat down next to the wooden bars. “tired?” she asked. 

“it’s boring. sort of relaxing, though.” Thomas practically inhaled his food. 

“don’t choke.” Chuck scolded. 

“so what have you two been doing all day?” Thomas asked. 

“same thing as always. wake up, eat breakfast, work, eat lunch, more work, dinner, bed. repeat.” (y/n) sighed. 

“you sound-“ 

“over it? basically. well... i don’t know. i just- i just wanna know more. clearly there’s a whole world outside of this place. and while i love the Glade and everyone- well mostly everyone here- i just need to see more. i need to feel more. i need to experience more.” she explained. 

Thomas nodded in agreement. 

“do you think we have families?” Chuck spoke up. 

“well obviously. do i need to explain the birds and the bees?” Thomas tried joking. (y/n) cracked a smile as Chuck stayed quiet. 

“like what (y/n) said, there’s more out there. we have families; moms, dads, siblings, who knows? certainly not us...” Chuck bit his bottom lip. (y/n) noticed him holding back tears. 

“hey, don’t worry, okay? i’m going to get us out of here. and now with me being a Runner.. hopefully i can sooner rather then later. just a few more days, alright?” Thomas comforted. 

“thank you, Thomas. with you around, i finally have hope.” (y/n) said. 

“(y/n)! can you come help me!” Newt called out from the Homestead. 

“coming!” she called back. 

“alright. well.. bye.” she smiled at the boys, getting up from her spot on the ground and walking to the building. 

she looked behind her momentarily to see Chuck handing Thomas a little figurine.


	10. 9- On the Move

(y/n) and Chuck quickly ate breakfast with the other Gladers. Thomas was training with Minho, today being the first day of him being a a Runner. 

"would you ever be a Runner, (y/n)?" Chuck asked. 

the girl shrugged. "dunno. probably not, i'm not a fan of running all day everyday."

"me neither." Chuck agreed, taking their plates. 

(y/n) caught up to Thomas and Minho just before they were about to leave. "hey, wait! uh- i guess i just wanted to say good luck. don't die." 

"thanks, (y/n)." Thomas smiled. 

"great advice. see ya, (y/n)." Minho grinned, grabbing Thomas as they jogged into the maze. 

"dammit i didn't get to say good luck." Chuck spoke from next to the girl. 

"they know." she said. 

"they were up bright and early- Minho training Tommy and all." Newt told them. (y/n) looked at the blond. "is it scary in the maze?" she asked. 

Newt's brown eyes fell on her. "it's bloody terrifying. i don't want you in there if i can help it." 

"trust me, the only way i'm going in there is if Thomas and Minho find a way out. other than that, i think i'm good in here with my favorite boys." she grinned at Newt and Chuck. 

Chuck blushed as did Newt. "thanks, (y/n)."

"oh, i meant Gally and Zart." she teased. 

"mhm." Newt hummed playfully. 

"no way you would ever prefer a klunk like Gally over us-" 

"what was that, Chuck?" someone asked from behind. they all jumped. 

"nothing. you're great Gally." Chuck gulped. 

"that's not what you said, shuck face." Gally said seriously. Chuck was practically shaking as (y/n) knew what was going to happen next. 

Gally suddenly lurched forward, his hands digging into Chuck's hair. "ah!" Chuck groaned as Gally put him in a head lock. 

"boys." she shrugged to Newt, laughing slightly at the banter before heading off to the gardens. Newt's eyes followed her as she left. 

"alright, alright, enough!" Newt said, drifting his attention back to a struggling Chuck. 

"start workin'." Newt instructed, watching as Chuck was gasping for air as Gally walked towards the Builders. 

"i thought he was never gonna let go." Chuck said, trying to catch his breath. 

-

later that evening Thomas and Minho came running in. they headed straight to the Map Room, not looking at the Gladers as they watched. 

“i hope Thomas talks about what’s in the maze. i’m so curious.” (y/n) mumbled to Chuck. 

“me too. did they see a Griever?” 

“probably not.” she laughed. 

“you never know. i mean- they beat them before.” 

“they don’t look like they just almost died. they just look tired from running all day, which, can you blame them?” (y/n) said. 

Chuck shrugged, looking up. (y/n) followed his gaze to see Thomas walking over. 

“how was it, Greenie?” she asked. 

“exhausting. i’m starting to regret it.” Thomas murmured, hiding his face as he laid on the table. 

“you already wanna quit?” Chuck asked in shock. 

“no- it’s just- it’s weird out there. strange. but i promised you both a way out of here, and i’m going to keep that promise.” Thomas said. his voice was muffled from his forearms. 

Chuck and (y/n) looked at each other. 

“you should eat.” Newt said, putting down a plate of food with a cup of water. Thomas started grubbing, chugging the water. 

“you enjoy your first day?” Newt’s accent was thick as he sat next to (y/n). 

Thomas shrugged. 

“weird, huh? seeing what’s out there in the day.” Newt continued. 

Thomas nodded in agreement. 

“it’s so big out there.” Thomas said with a mouthful of potatoes. 

“don’t talk with your mouth full, shank.” (y/n) scolded. Newt laughed at her. 

(y/n) felt her face warm up.


	11. 10- Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! you can also find this story on wattpad- my user is simpforboys :) happy reading!

"(y/n)! wake up!" an accented voice whispered to the girl as she slept in her hammock. 

"huh?" she asked, half asleep as she peeked an eye open groggily

"time to get up." Newt told her. 

"what time is it?" she asked, looking at his watch. 

"an hour past normal wake up time. the bloody sun disappeared." Newt said. 

"what?" she asked in disbelief, sitting up. their faces were rather close. 

"the sun... it's gone." Newt stood up to his full height, towering over (y/n) as she sat in her bed. 

"that's not right- surely it can't-" 

"no, (y/n). come look." Newt held out a hand for her to take. she accepted tiredly, slipping on her shoes and following him to the middle of the Glade. 

surely enough, there was no sun in the sky. it was grey and lacked life. "it looks like a ceiling." Chuck said. 

Thomas had just joined them. 

"it does." Thomas agreed. 

"what the hell is going on?" Newt muttered to himself. he left the three and went walked away; most likely going to find Alby. 

"i don't like this." (y/n) said, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"me neither." Chuck nodded. Thomas looked over at them. 

"come on, we should go get breakfast." he mumbled.

later that evening when Thomas and Minho came back they urgently ran straight into the Map Room. their faces were focused with a hint of satisfaction. 

Newt and Alby were stressed and the tension was thick beyond the Gladers. the weekly supplies didn't come up today. 

(y/n) watched as Thomas and Minho came jogging back out and began talking to Alby and Newt. she wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't think they would let her know just yet.

suddenly, Chuck came sprinting out of the Homestead. “Newt! Alby!” he yelled. 

the four boys looked at Chuck in concern. 

“what is it, shank?” Alby asked. 

“she’s awake! the girl- she’s awake!” 

(y/n) felt her stomach drop as Newt and Alby raced to the Homestead. the boys let out murmurs as they all stared at (y/n). 

“she’s gone.” Newt said as they came back out. 

suddenly, rocks began falling from above. 

“ow!” someone shouted as they got thunked in the head. 

Newt grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and pulled (y/n) underneath with him. 

more rocks were being thrown as a feminine voice yelled, “leave me alone!” Gally began shouting back, “hey! throw one more of those things- ow!” 

a rock hit him on the head. 

“i don’t think she likes us very much.” Newt concluded. 

“hey, look we just wanna talk!” Thomas yelled. 

the sky was still grey and no one was caring about the time. “hey!” (y/n) shouted as a rock fell on her foot. 

“are you alright?” Newt asked, pushing her behind him more. 

“hurts- but i’ll live. i should try talking to her, right?” 

“i’m warning you!” the girl yelled once more. 

“stop! we have another girl down here!” Thomas shouted. 

all of a sudden the rocks stopped being thrown as black hair peaked over. “send her up. her only.” 

(y/n) swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt Newt’s grip let go of her. Frypan gave her a reassuring but careful look. 

(y/n) slowly began climbing up. 

she opened the hatch, jumping a little when a knife was pointed at her. “who are you? why am i here?” 

“please, put the knife down. i was in the same position as you a month ago. my name is  
(y/n). no one knows why you’re here.” she said. 

the black haired girl slowly lowered her weapon. “i’m Teresa.” 

“hi, Teresa. some entrance you made.” (y/n) joked causing Teresa to crack a smile. 

“can you blame me? waking up in a strange room with a bunch of boys looking over you?” 

“trust me- yours was a lot more peaceful than mine. i woke up in the box... alone and scared.” she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“wow.” 

“you, uh, also woke up for a short second when you came out of the box. you said ‘Thomas’. do you know Thomas?” 

“he’s very... familiar. is he down there?” Teresa asked. 

“yeah, yeah, he’s down there. i can send him up if you’d like?” (y/n) asked. Teresa nodded.   
“please.” 

“okay.” (y/n) gave her a small smile, climbing back down. 

“she wants to talk to Thomas.” she told the group of boys. they all stared as Thomas wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and climbed up. 

Alby came stomping over. 

“does anyone realize what time it is?” he asked. 

it just now dawned on (y/n) how dark it was. 

“the bloody doors didn’t close.” Newt whispered.


End file.
